


Everything At Your Disposal

by naughtynoodle056 (awkward_taco056)



Series: Modern Royalty [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, But just a little, Clothing malfunction, F/F, Fantasizing, Feeding Kink, Feedism, Food Kink, Hand Feeding, Masturbation, Restaurants, Size Kink, Teasing, feederism, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_taco056/pseuds/naughtynoodle056
Summary: Ilene becomes suspicious of Seraphina's possible stuffing kink and decides to test out her hypothesis at a buffet. Her plan sort of backfires when Seraphina takes the move literally and brings Ilene to an All You Can Eat Dimension...





	Everything At Your Disposal

Ilene couldn’t help but wonder about Seraphina. Yeah, she was one of the kindest and most fun-loving princesses she had ever met, but there was something about her. She always seemed to accidentally overserve Ilene, and never seemed to mind when Ilene ate a little too much. Ever. It was almost like she wanted her to overeat!

Ilene pondered this thought. It was almost like she _wanted_ her to eat too much… hmmm….

She decided to test her hypothesis, and what better place to test not only that but your own gluttonous capabilities than at an all you can eat restaurant?

***

“What is this place?”

“An all you can eat buffet, my dear. You get your own food, and eat as little or as much as you want”

Seraphina looked amazed. “Whoa…”

Ilene got up and retrieved a plate full of spaghetti. “You can pick whatever you like"

Seraphina stuck to smaller portions while Ilene indulged a little. Her second plate had pizza and rolls. 

“I’m pretty hungry, don’t mind me" she said as she saw the smaller princess eyeing her. Seraphina was mesmerized. Ilene barely constituted as chubby, but recently she had acquired a bit of a puppy tummy. Nothing more than a little pooch, but it was enough to leave Sera delighted. 

She watched as Ilene continued eating and her belly rounding out more and more. 

After dessert, Ilene made a bit of a show by unbuttoning her pants and patting her stomach. 

“Ah, I’m stuffed!”

Ilene observed Seraphina as she blushed and stared at her stomach. She said nothing that could potentially incriminate her, but she did rub Ilene’s tummy once she got home. She thought to herself. Maybe she had overestimated Seraphina’s possible kink, and maybe she was just a nurturing person in general…

******

“Keep your eyes closed!” Seraphina cooed as she led Ilene by hand to a place unknown.

“Where are you taking me?” Ilene asked. As she continued walking, the faint scent of food hit her nostrils. Good food.

“Ta da!!”the shorter princess squealed. 

“You brought me to a restaurant…?”

“A restaurant dimension” she chirped. “You can stay as long as you want, and best of all–“ she pointed to tubes that were over the tables. “Your food is sent to your table my maaaagic tubes!”

“Wow…” she couldn’t help but marvel at the place. She sat down at the booth, which was circular so you could easily scoot around. 

Seraphina handed Ilene a tablet. “You order your food here!” 

Ilene scrolled past all the weird multidimensional alien food and found the earth section. Her eyes widened at how good everything looked, and the choices! She set her eyes on her favorites. 

She started off with a plate of French toast and bacon. Ilene was even more amazed at the fact that it looked as good as it did in the pictures, from the perfection of the golden brown color to the sprinkle of powdered sugar. 

Seraphina was beaming as she watched her favorite princess enjoy her meal. And to think they were just getting started!

It didn’t take long for Ilene to clear her first plate, and she moved on to her second, which consisted of a personal pizza. As it whizzed down the tube and plopped down in front of her, she couldn’t believe how amazing it looked, and how it tasted even better than it looked. She couldn’t help but moan a little as she sank her teeth in.

Seraphina watched as she enjoyed a plateful of sushi.

Disregarding any sort of self-control she might have had, she ordered her third. Her and Seraphina exchanged funny stories as she had a big plate of spaghetti. 

At the moment, she could have stopped as have been satisfied, but she kinda didn’t want to. She ordered two bacon cheeseburgers with fries, her favorite. She ignored her gurgling stomach as she continued to stuff her face with reckless abandon. 

Once again, she watched Seraphina watch her intently as she wolfed down her food and guzzle down her soda. Seraphina tried to carry on normal conversation, but her eyes kept flickering down to Ilene's waistline.

Ilene paused and snuck her hand under her shirt to rub her bulging belly after clearing her plate. It was rather obvious under her shirt that she’d had more than her fill. She blushed as her belly could be heard grumbling rather noisily. 

“Are you gonna have dessert?” Seraphina asked quietly, pushing her finished plate of sushi to the side. 

Ilene thought for a moment, her hands still resting on her belly. “I suppose a little dessert couldn’t hurt…” She reached down and unbuttoned her jeans to give herself a bit more room for good measure. 

She ordered mint brownies, but was shocked to be presented with a whole tray. Ilene knew it was small enough to finish them all, but she knew she’d be beyond stuffed afterwards.

“I’ll help you…” Seraphina said, scooching closer to her. She picked up a brownie. 

“Open up” Seraphina said, holding the brownie up to her mouth. Ilene paused. Was this mere friendliness, or something more…?

She opened her mouth and allowed Seraphina to pop it in her mouth. Seraphina chatted about her pets and their antics as she fed her brownie after brownie. Ilene wanted to say something as she grew more and more full, but they were all irresistible and she didn’t wish to interrupt Sera. 

After a while, they were all gone. Ilene tried not to groan as her stomach pressed into the table. 

“Oh God, I’m gonna explode,,,” she rubbed her belly feebly, which was so distended from everything that it had no give. Seraphina patted her exposed tummy and cooed. “Aaa, looks like you ate good, today!” 

Seraphina got up to leave. Ilene could only watch helplessly, trapped in the booth by her own gluttony. 

The other princess turned and noticed that Ilene hadn’t moved. “What’s wrong?” Seraphina asked innocently. 

Ilene’s face flushed. “You’re gonna have to roll me out of here"

Seraphina giggled, then took out her wand. She shrank the table, then gently moved Ilene out the booth and onto her feet. 

Ilene had to use the table to steady herself, what with the shift of gravity. A rather deep belch escaped her lips as she tried to tug her shirt all the way down over her gut.

“C'mon, you look like you could use some rest” Seraphina opened the portal back to her castle. She giggled again as she watched Ilene have to waddle in. Ilene gingerly mounted the bed, then flopped backwards. 

Seraphina climbed up onto the bed to join her. “You feel okay?”

Ilene just groaned in response. She was almost delirious from fullness.

Seraphina straddled her, then gently rubbed her taut tummy. It gurgled and grumbled quite noisily as it tried to digest everything loadedinto it. She pressed into it gently, coaxing up a few more belches from her stuffed companion. 

Though she was on the verge of passing out from a food coma, Ilene still pondered this all. She’d yet again made a pig out of herself, and Seraphina still seemed unbothered. She studied her face for any signs of well, anything, but the emblems on Sera’s cheeks were hearts as always. She had questions, but before she could bring herself to ask them, she succumbed to the urge to sleep. 

Meanwhile, Seraphina kept rubbing Ilene’s stomach until she heard a light snore from her. Seraphina sighed, then rubbed the makeup off her cheeks. Under the hearts were orange flame emblems. Sera touched her cheeks, not surprised that the burning of embarrassment and arousal hadn’t subsided.

She glanced back down at Ilene, who was fast asleep. She knew she’d catch on, soon. She just knew she would. Seraphina shook her head. She’d face that day when it came. Until then, she’d enjoy Ilene’s blissful ignorance. Seraphina quietly climbed off of Ilene, then rolled to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers. She would have left the room entirely,but her legs were quivering so much that there was no way she could have stood.She used the time she had available to enjoy and indulge in her thoughts and visions a bit more intimately. She slid off her pants with shaking hands, exposing her panties that had a noticeable wet spot on it. She was too ashamed to admit it, but Ilene's overeating drove her wild. It was like Niagara Falls down there. As her hand slid into her underwear, it took everything in her control not to moan or cry out. She shuddered with pleasure as she pictured the taller princess stuffing herself with all sorts of things. Seraphina feeding her all she could conjure up until the other couldn't move. Her fingers stroked in and out as she pictured a stuffed Ilene waddling around, her popping buttons and her shirts not going over her belly all the way. She was pushed over the edge by the thought of Ilene getting chubby because of her constant overindulging, being confused as to where it all came from. She clapped her hand over her mouth as not to cry out with sweet release.

Ilene woke up briefly a little while later. She looked around, groggy, and noticed Seraphina laying down. She assumed Sera was knocked out until she noticed her arm moving back and forth subtly. Ilene, still half asleep, was about to ask her what she was doing, but her eyelids fluttered closed and she began to doze again. Despite being exhausted, she could have sworn that she heard a soft moan, but dismissed it as her dreaming...


End file.
